Struck
by homuyuki
Summary: It's funny how simple friendships can turn into something much intimate. Madoka Kaname befriended Homura Akemi, but their friendship may deepen after that one event.
1. Pocky Practice

**A/N: PLEASE READ THE OTHER FIC FIRST! the one that's linked in my profile page, otherwise it won't make sense from here. and the reason the chapters are going to be updated here is because i lost my password to the other account, so please read "time to fall in love" first before reading this one! ;v;**

* * *

It has been only a few weeks now, since Madoka has befriended Homura. Her dark haired friend wasn't only the most popular girl at school, she was much more than that. Homura Akemi was a magical girl. However, this was kept a secret from everyone else except Madoka, who had accidentally found out about it. Mami Tomoe is a magical girl as well, and she's a ninth grader. The two eight graders met the veteran magical girl in a witch barrier when Homura was fighting against the witch, Elsa Maria. Ever since that happened, Mami had taken an interest in the time manipulative girl.

* * *

"Fine Mami-san, I'll make sure you lose." Madoka gritted her teeth, determination written all over her face.

"Oh?" A smirk stretched over Mami's face, "I can't wait." she teased.

"Are you ready?" announced the robotic voice from within the arcade game, "Here we go!" Both girls stood in a defensive position, each one keeping their eyes on their own screen. Madoka was really focused and tensed. Mami, however, was smiling the whole time, as if she had some sort of trick under her sleeve.

For some strange reason, there was a whole crowd of teenagers surrounding the two girls. Homura looked around for a second or two, before a red headed girl accidentally bumped up against her.

"Oh, my bad! Sorry there," spoke the red head.

"I-It's alright," Homura reassured.

"3, 2, 1," a biting of a pocky stick rang in Homura's ears, and as she turned, she noticed the red head smirking. "This should be good," she snorted. "Go!" The crowd burst into roars as the two girls started dancing to the patterns presented before them.

"Good, awesome, radical!" Madoka was doing a good job in keeping up with her first patterns. "Perfect, perfect, per-perfect!" Mami, however, was doing a much better job as she was perfecting each score of hers.

"Pinkie's gonna get smashed if things keep going like this heh!"

Glaring at the red head, Homura scoffed, "And what exactly makes you so sure of that, hm?"

"Whoa there, I'm only giving yer girlfriend some constructive criticism, chill okay?" she chuckled.

Annoyed at the red head's cocky attitude, Homura reached for the red head's hoodie in order to grip at her, but her hand was clasped in mid air.

"Sakura Kyoko, nice to meet ya!" she shook the raven's hand firmly.

"Eh?" confused as to why the girl was introducing herself, she simply blurted out her own name in return. "A-Akemi Homura…"

Finally releasing the dark haired girl's hand, Kyoko took out a pocky stick from her box, and placed it in between her teeth. She looked at Homura and extended her hand, "Want some?"

The logo of the box caught Homura's attention though, she titled her head. "Pocky…" she muttered.

"Wha?" Kyoko raised an eyebrow in confusion. Pointing at the box, Homura repeated, "Pocky." The red head examined the box up and down before looking back at Homura. "Yeah… what about it?"

"Is that an element you use in the pocky game?"

As soon as Kyoko heard the mentioning of the pocky game, her face turned a pale pinkish color. "What the- yes it is- but why are-? Are ya asking me to do that with you?!"

Confused as to why Kyoko started stuttering, Homura simply shook her head. "No, I was just asking because after my two friends finish this round, the winner will play this 'pocky game' with me."

Unable to keep a straight face, Kyoko simply bursted into laughter. Some of the crowd paying attention to the dancing girls turned around to shush Kyoko. "Oh man, good luck with that Homura." Kyoko laughed. "Actually no- I've got to see this!"

Still left with an unanswered question, Homura simply sighed and turned her attention back to her two friends. The arcade's music had sped up, and sweat was already trickling down Madoka's face. She was having such a difficult time keeping up.

"I… can't keep up!" she screamed mentally.

Mami was still keeping up with the rhythm, it seemed as if her dancing was magical. The blonde glanced at Madoka, and flashed her a smile. "What's wrong Kaname-san? Can't keep up?" she giggled.

Madoka didn't say anything, she wasn't even paying attention to her steps anymore. The round was almost over, only thirty seconds were left. With no stamina left, the smaller girl ended up tripping on her own feet.

"Ouch!" yelled the crowd in perfect synchronization. "Game over," the voice announced. Both of the girls' scores were shown, Madoka was short by forty points.

Mami was bowing courteously before the cheering crowd. "Thank you, thank you." she waved. Homura approached the two girls, she immediately knelt down in front of Madoka, "Are you alright, Madoka?" she asked, slightly concerned. The girl didn't respond right away, she couldn't find her voice to do so.

"I tried my absolute best," she whispered, "but it wasn't enough." Madoka could feel a knot around her throat. It stung so bad, she couldn't swallow that pain away, it was choking her, and her whole body had begun shaking.

"Madoka..?" Homura didn't know what reaction her friend was having, she was unaware that this was agony that she was feeling.

Mami lightly tugged at Homura's sleeve, still smiling. "Hey Homura, we can play the pocky game now."

Kyoko walked towards the girls, her hood wrapped around her head. Glancing at Mami, she scoffed, "Since when did ya get so good at DDR, Mami-san?" Glancing back at the voice, Mami tilted her head in confusion, "Eh? Do I know-," realizing who it was, Mami gasped, "Sakura-san..?"

Removing her hood, Kyoko nodded, "Yep, it's me alright! And last time I remember, ya sucked at this game." she snorted. Pouting, Mami threw a soft punch at Kyoko, "A lot has changed since the last time we met." she said.

"Cut the crap already, Mami-san. I know ya used magic to win." she telepathically transmitted the message to Mami, "You were always a sore loser, huh?"

Looking away shamefully, Mami played with her curls. "Please keep your mouth sealed for once, Sakura-san." she replied back telepathically.

Unaware of the other two girls conversation, Homura still kept her gaze focused on Madoka. The pink haired girl was still on the floor, and Homura was still kneeling before her. After a few more minutes, Madoka finally lifted her chin up to look at Homura.

"Homura-chan…" she sniffled.

"Yes, Madoka?" the taller girl replied.

Rising wobbly to her feet, the girl simply reached for the raven haired girl's hand. "I want to go home… if that's okay with you." she spoke softly, her voice barely being heard by her friend. "I hope you two are still able to enjoy yourselves." she tried smiling as best as she could, Homura wasn't buying it this time though.

She gently placed her hand on Madoka's left cheek, wiping the tear away. "You're sad… I can't let you go home alone like this. I don't want another witch barrier trapping you again, Madoka." her tone was serious, yet soft at the same time. "Besides, I really like spending time with you." she mumbled. Upon hearing that last sentence, Madoka's misty eyes widened with curiosity, "R-really? Do you really mean that, Homura-chan?" Nodding, the dark haired girl smiled, "Yes, I do. I do mean it."

She took a hold of the smaller girl's hands, gently intertwining her fingers with hers. "C'mon, I'll walk you home." "Kay!" Madoka smiled warmly, her cheerfulness showing again.

"Homura, what about the pocky game?" Mami called. Madoka wanted to keep walking, so she gently tugged at Homura's hand, but the taller girl didn't budge. "Can it wait until tomorrow?" she asked. Mami wanted to do that today, but she sighed, holding back her comment. "Alright," she smiled, "Tomorrow. It's a promise, okay?" she winked at Homura. "Right, a promise." Homura smiled back and then turned her attention back to Madoka who was still slightly tugging at her hand.

"Homura-chan let's leave already."

"Alright alright." she chuckled at how her friend could be impatient sometimes, and her little pouts made her seem so much cuter.

The girls were walking through crowds, it was still somewhat busy during this time of night. Some people were selling sushi, others were performing magic tricks, and some people were even sitting on benches, chatting away with their lovers and friends. Out of the corner of her eye, Madoka noticed a convenience store, and tugged at Homura's arm.

"Homura-chan, let's go get some snacks!" she gleed.

Before Homura could say anything, Madoka had already dragged her inside the small store. "Ah, welcome, welcome!" The little old lady owner greeted the two girls at the entrance, "Hello!" both girls bowed politely and proceeded to the isles. Madoka, still holding onto Homura's hand, led her to the sweets isle.

"If I may ask, what are you planning to purchase, Madoka?" Homura asked, curious as to why all of a sudden Madoka decided to purchase sweets.

"Well… all this talk about pocky made me crave them hehee." she giggled nervously while going through the shelves. "Ahh, strawberry flavor, my favorite!" She went up to the store clerk and made her purchase.

"Thank you so much dear, please do come again." The old lady waved at them.

* * *

Walking in the neighborhood at this time of night was very quiet, so it was only a couple of people who were outside. The two girls were walking in silence, the only thing that could be heard were their footsteps echoing on the pavement and the rattling of the plastic bag, Madoka held in between her hands.

"S-so…" Madoka began, "Homura-chan and Mami-san are playing the pocky game tomorrow, huh?"

"Yes, but I still don't know what this pocky game is." Homura replied, "All I know is that it must involve those pocky sticks, obviously."

Before Homura could say anything else, the smaller girl stood in front of her, glancing up at her with her pink eyes. "Would you like me to teach you how it goes..?" she asked, not looking away. Simply nodding, Homura stared back at Madoka, "Yes, with your help I might just end up feeling prepared."

Eagerly opening the box, Madoka ruffled her fingers through the small bag, trying to get a hold of a stick. When her fingers clutched one, she took it out and placed in between her and Homura.

"Okay, so the rules are simple." she smiled. "I bite this end, and you bite that end, and we simply eat at it until… until…" she gulped, her face feeling slightly hot.

Raising an eyebrow, Homura spoke up, "Until what?"

Gulping once again, the pink haired girl smiled sheepishly, her voice shaky, "Until our lips… touch one another."

It took a few seconds for the sentence to process through Homura's brain, when she finally understood, her face ended up showing a tint of pink. "I… I see." she stammered. She took a hold of the end of her piece, trying to hold it steady. Madoka saw how tense her friend had gotten, and as much as she yearned to kiss her, she didn't want to force her friend into something she didn't want to do or made her feel uneasy.

Sighing, she looked away, "You know, Homura-chan, we don't have to do this if you don't want to…. same with Mami-san, you don't have to do that with her if you don't want to."

Homura didn't respond right away, she bit her lip, still staring at Madoka in silence. For some strange reason she wanted to actually try this with Madoka, she wasn't so sure why though. Was it because she trusted her, or was it because something deep down her was feeling something else for the pinkette? She wasn't so sure, but she was about to find out.

"Madoka…" she breathed, "I- I'd like to try it…. if it's okay with you."

Madoka's face turned bright red, "Eh? R-really?! I mean, I do too!" she was stumbling over her own words, feeling nervous at the same time. "Um.. okay, let's get started then." the pinkette replied.

"Okay."

Both girls, each with their part of the pocky stick in their mouth, held onto it lightly, not wanting to snap it in half. They stared at each other for a while, unsure who was supposed to make the first move.

"We'll both goh first." they blurted out at the same time, mispronouncing some syllables due to the pocky in between their teeth.

They each bit slowly onto their own ends, trying to not rush the moment. They were getting closer and closer despite how slowly they were biting. Each stared at the other's lips, carefully waiting for the approach. Unable to hold the urge, Madoka took a big bite of her half and pressed her lips onto Homura's, causing the girl to let out a muffled gasp.

She kissed Homura's lips softly, savoring the strawberry taste Homura still had due to the pocky she was eating. Homura felt dizzy, but in a good way, her eyes closed and she leaned more towards Madoka, gently wrapping her arms around the smaller girl's waist. They got caught in the moment, this was their first kiss for the both of them.

Madoka wanted more kisses from Homura, and so she wrapped her arms around the taller girl's neck, tiptoeing just a little bit, enough to kiss Homura more smoothly. This pocky game wasn't a game anymore, both girls hadn't pulled back. This was bliss, it felt really nice, no, it was wonderful. Neither girl could explain the feeling, but it felt right, it felt so right to the both of them.

Regardless of the good feeling it was giving them, their lungs were starting to scream for air, they needed to break up the kiss already. Madoka gave Homura one last peck before pulling away fully, both of them opening their eyes now. They didn't say anything, no words came out. Both of their faces felt hot, their whole body had heated up, and they were panting slightly.

"Homura-chan…" the girl spoke up, shuffling at her feet.

"Yes?"

"I… I love you."

* * *

**A/N: she said the "l" word, madoka said the word! okay i'm done, i'm going to sleep now... leave a review, those are always nice to read! enjoy your day/night/afternoon!**


	2. Mutual Feelings?

The words that slipped out of her tongue, those words that hold so much meaning, words you would only direct towards loved ones, had been accidentally blurted out by the pinkette. She had been so caught up in the moment that her feelings decided to reveal themselves right then and there. "W-what?" Homura tilted her head, thinking she had somehow heard wrong. The rosy haired confessor panicked, her heart accelerating much faster, she couldn't believe that those words had rolled out of her tongue.

Yes, she loved Homura, she loved her very much, she loved her more than a friend, much much more than that. But she didn't want to tell her, and now…. now she had accidentally confessed to her.

Just the simplest thought of Homura caused a riot of butterflies to break lose and flutter madly inside Madoka's stomach. But was it right? Was it right to fall for another girl? Just what exactly was right and wrong anyways?

This feeling, these strong feelings were much too strong to ignore. She loved her, she loved Homura. And keeping it a secret was too tiring, Madoka wanted to pour her feelings so badly to her friend. All these thoughts were too overwhelming, she had to choose, this here was a perfect chance for her to fully confess to the raven. This was it.

Stretching her hands towards Homura's cheeks, she cupped them gently, and looked away bashfully. Her lips were yearning for one more kiss, but she resisted the urge. Smiling warmly, Madoka gazed into Homura's violet eyes.

_"This is it."_ she thought.

"Homura-chan…" she paused, looking away once again, her blush had crept back onto her cheeks, displaying a rosy shady pink on them.

"Y-yes?" Homura responded hesitantly, she was still blushing from the kiss she had shared moments ago with the smaller girl.

Madoka took a deep breath before proceeding with what she was going to say. "I… I um…" her voice was getting shaky. This was hard. It was hard to say it. Fear of rejection kept eating at her mind, but her heart, her heart was beating rapidly, eager for its owner to say the endearing sentence.

"I'm…. I'm in love with you okay?" she quaked. "And I know it's weird considering we've only known each other for only a few weeks. Not to mention the fact that we're both girls and I don't want you to think I'm weird for liking you because again, you're a girl and I'm a girl and and" Madoka's eyes were beginning to feel watery again. The poor thing was a wreck, she was so desperately trying to explain to Homura how she felt but was rather explaining it all jumbled and rushed.

Madoka had thought that she'd feel relieved by confessing, but what she felt was fear. She was afraid that she might've just ruined her friendship she had built up with Homura.

Here she was, kissing her friend and then all of a sudden confessing to her. What if Homura was already thinking she was disgusting for loving someone of the same gender? Her tears were boiling and were on the verge of exploding. Homura didn't know what to do. Her friend, her first friend had confessed to her, but she was crying.

"Did I not do a good job at this?" she whispered, afraid that it was somehow her fault that Madoka was crying.

"N-no," the pinkette sniffled, "your kisses felt great, I loved them…" her body was starting to tremble again, her knees, losing strength and threatening to give up on her on any given second. Upon noticing the trembling state Madoka was having, the raven pulled the girl to her, and embraced her. "If your knees give up on you, I'll be here to make sure you don't fall." she whispered.

Her soothing reassuring voice sent chills down the pinkette's back. Madoka hugged Homura and held tightly onto her, clutching at the ebony's sweatshirt. Even though she was still crying, Madoka was really relieved to know that her friend was still there for her. Maybe there was a chance that the ebony felt the same way, maybe she would be understanding of her feelings.

"Homura-chan!" she cried harder, burying her face into her crush's chest. The tall girl simply patted Madoka's back and smiled warmly, "It's okay. I'm here." She let her cry as much as she needed to. Yes, Homura was still learning to be intimate, but the comforting feeling she was giving the pinkette had somehow come naturally to her. She's never cared for someone so deeply before. Perhaps it was because Madoka was the first person to have actually cared and be interested in her, not for her popularity, but for who she was.

_"She said she loves me…"_ she thought, _"And it somehow made me feel really happy when she said that. Does that mean that I love her too?"_ Homura wasn't so sure what love was or what it felt like, or when it happened. But Madoka apparently knew, considering she was getting so emotional right now. Despite feeling something for the pinkette, Homura still needed some time to figure it out, or rather, to fully make sure if the feelings were mutual or not.

* * *

"Homura-chan?" the pink haired girl had finally calmed down, she was still sniffling, but she was done crying. She stared at Homura, her eyes scanning for something in particular.

"Yes?"

"Do you um… do you feel the same way as I do for you?" she asked softly, almost as if she was regretting asking such thing. The taller girl scratcher her head before answering.

"Madoka… I do feel something for you." she replied, "However, I need some time to figure out if what I'm feeling for you is love or not. Is it okay with you, if you give me some time to think about this some more?"she asked. The pinkette was a little disappointed and surprised at the same time. She was disappointed that Homura didn't return the feelings, but she was surprised that there was a chance that the raven felt the same way for her. So for now, she was satisfied and relieved with this answer her friend had given her.

"So… there's a chance that you might like me back too?" she smiled while shuffling at her feet. Before Homura could respond to her, Madoka asked away with another question. "Is it okay then, if I still hug you and kiss you?" The ebony blushed at the question, and she looked away.

"I-I guess it'd be alright…. maybe that might even help me figure out this feeling a little much faster." she responded timidly. Giggling, Madoka hugged the blushing girl, "You really make me happy, you know that?" she quickly pecked the ebony's cheek before taking a hold of her hand.

"Well then, I think we should start heading home already." she smiled, dragging Homura with her.

"Y-yeah." Homura was still blushing from the peck she had received. Her friend sure was bold when it came to things like these.

* * *

**A/N: ehm... i don't i don't even know if the story is making sense or not? i need to make the chapters longer tho! anyways, madoka confessed a little more clearly now, but homura-dawg still needs time so yea. well then, leave me a review if you will because otherwise i won't know what i need to improve in or know if ya liked it or not haha;;**


	3. Unwanted Company

Upon arriving at the Kaname residence, they both came to a halt. "Well, here we are. I'll see you tomorrow, Madoka." Homura spoke. Madoka, however, didn't budge at all and still kept holding onto the raven's hand. This went on for a minute or so before Homura decided to speak up again, "Uh… Madoka?" she lightly tugged at the smaller girl's hand to get her attention. "Oh uh y-yeah?" Madoka finally looked up at Homura. "W-we're here," the raven repeated, "this is your house, yes?" The pink haired girl responded with a nod before standing in front of the taller girl, still holding onto her hand. Despite how bold and confident she was earlier, Madoka was feeling rather nervous and her whole body had begun heating up.

"Um, Homura-chan?" she twiddled with her fingers while focusing on the ground, feeling somewhat too nervous. "You won't forget, will you..?" she quietly asked. Tilting her head in puzzlement, Homura gave Madoka a "what do you mean?" type of look.

Her cheeks kept getting warmer and redder, but the short girl lifted her gaze up in order to look at the raven.

"What happened between us…" she muttered. "You won't write what we did as nothing will you? You'll remember my feelings for you, right?"

Madoka was being a little insecure, but she couldn't help it. She had once overheard some of her classmates' past experiences in which their crushes have avoided them after something intimate between them has happened, and so she couldn't help but worry that the same thing might happen to both her and Homura.

The taller girl let out a sigh before simply leaning in to hug the smaller girl, she needed to calm her down. "Don't worry, I won't ignore what happened tonight, and I won't avoid you either."

Madoka smiled shyly before breaking the hug, "Thank you, Homura-chan." she leaned in a little closer for a second or so before pulling back and looking away. Homura smiled when she caught on to what the pink haired girl failed to do, it was cute to see her try so hard to be confident with this type of affection.

"I guess we should say our good nights, right?" Madoka laughed nervously, leaning in and hugging Homura one last time, "Good night, Homura-chan." she whispered. "Good night, Madoka." Homura replied. The raven started walking away from the residence while the pink haired girl waved back a couple of times before walking inside her house, and quickly closing the door behind her. Rushing upstairs to her room without saying a word to her parents. "I wonder what has that girl smiling from side to side," chuckled Madoka's mother, Junko. "Perhaps she's excited for upcoming plans with some of her friends." Her husband, Tomohisa, replied smiling back while looking up from his book.

Madoka lied down on her bed, clutching onto her bunny plush, she exhaled deeply, her cheeks faintly pink. "I did it…" she whispered to herself, "I finally confessed to Homura-chan." It's only been a few weeks, but those few weeks were enough for her to develop feelings for the transfer student. "Now then," sitting up, she twiddled with her fingers while still holding onto the bunny plush, "Now I just need to wait for Homura-chan's reply. She said she needed time to figure out whether she felt the same or not…" she sighed. "It can't be helped," she slightly laughed, "my confession was rather sudden, so I'll give her as much time as she needs. However…" she lightly touched her lips, "that kiss we shared earlier, it was enough to somehow reassure me that maybe Homura-chan might feel the same. I don't know how to explain it, it just felt right. That kiss sent shivers down my spine, but in a good way. My knees felt like they'd give up at any given second, it was like I was melting in her embrace or something ehehe. "

Madoka was talking to the plush she was holding, but even while it was only her in the room, it made her feel really embarrassed. She decided to put an end to her reminiscing for the night and so she slipped into her pajamas and jumped onto her bed. "I can't wait for tomorrow, though I'm kinda nervous for it as well," she giggled softly before yawning, "Well then, goodnight Mr. Fluff Fluff." With that said, she fell asleep.

Homura had a visible smile on her face while walking all the way to her apartment, she just felt really happy at the moment. "It's weird for me to be smiling this much," she chuckled, "I don't mind this though, in fact, I like it."

She ruffled though her pockets for a second or two before finding what she was looking for. Homura inserted the proper key in its keyhole and twisted it until it made a clicking sound.

"Yo! Homura!"

She turned towards the direction in which the voice had come from. The same red head from earlier was standing a few feet away from her, grinning.

"Ah, Sakura-san… what is it?" she questioned, her smiling fading away.

"Sooo, how'd it go?" the red head asked, while approaching the raven.

"How'd what go?" Homura replied, her face, stoic as always.

"Ah c'mon, don't play like you don't know what I'm talking about 'ere. I'm talking about you and pinkie, how'd that go eh?" Kyoko playfully elbowed Homura's shoulder.

Homura blushed at Kyoko's question and looked away, "W-what are you getting at, Sakura-san? I simply walked her to her house."

The way Homura had reacted to her question was enough to answer Kyoko's question, or at least she sort of had an idea of what might've happened. "How did you even find out where I live..? We only met today, so how?" The raven asked, facing the red head.

"Well, let's just say, Mami-san sort of asked me to come check up on ya." Kyoko laughed, "And she also wanted me to check if pinkie was alright, ya know, considering she was sad and all about losing that lil competition."

"I see…" Homura crossed her arms and sighed before looking back at Kyoko, "She managed to cheer up, so she's alright now. You can tell Mami-san that she's okay now."

Kyoko saluted Homura before replying back, "Aye aye capt' Homura I'll tell her that."

Feeling slightly annoyed at the girl's reply, Homura glared at the red head, "Please don't ever say that again."

Satisfied with the reply, the red head walked past Homura and opened her apartment's door.

"What are you doing?" the raven asked.

"Oh, aren't we going inside already?" Kyoko asked.

"What do you mean 'we'? It's only me, this is my house, not yours." she replied, her tone growing more and more cold.

"Aw c'mon, I don't have anywhere to crash right now, well… I could ask Mami-san but I'm curious as to how my best pal's house looks like, so how bout it Hom?" Kyoko explained.

"First things first, we are not 'best pals', and second, I barely even know you, how do I know you won't rob my house, hm?" Homura fumed.

"Exactly! This'll be a perfect way for us to get to know each other, don't ya think? We'll be like roommates, Hom!"

At this point, Homura was losing her patience, but she held herself back from exploding at the red head. "You're not listening to what I'm saying, you idiot. But I'm tired, so I won't discuss this with you any further considering you're not even grasping the 'I don't want you here at all' part." she cleared her throat, "Fine, you can stay, but if I find that you stole something, I will hunt you down. And also, don't call me 'Hom', my name is Homura, call me by name or last name, I do not care, just leave me alone and don't bother me or I won't hesitate in kicking you out. Understood?"

Kyoko nodded away and quickly stepped inside the house. "Thanks a whole, Hom, I promise you that you won't even notice I'm here." the red head sat on the white couch and lied down.

"I'm already regretting this decision…" Homura muttered.

"Ah right, before I forget, will you lend me your phone to call Mami-san. I want to let her know pinkie's current status." Kyoko grinned, while poking at Homura's shoulder.

"It's down that hall, you'll see it right away, help yourself." Homura simply replied back.

"Thanks thanks, Hom!" Kyoko made her way down the hall.

"What did I tell you about that name." the raven hissed, but the red head ignored it.

She picked up the phone and dialed Mami's number and waited for it to be picked up.

"Hello, Tomoe residence, how may I help you?" Mami spoke politely.

"Ah, Mami-san it's me, Kyoko!" the voice replied.

"Sakura-san!" Mami beamed, "So, did you find out what I asked you to?" she asked.

"Yeah I did, and both pinkie and Hom are alright. Nothing to worry bout!" Kyoko spoke.

"I see… that's good then. Did something happen between those two…. while they were alone?" Mami asked, with a somewhat serious tone.

"Ah no, not that I know of at least. But er… uh, ah nothing. I'm sure all that happened was Hom trying to cheer up pinkie." Kyoko laughed.

"Well then, I'm just glad those two are alright. And now that I'm more at ease, I'll hang up now then." Mami replied.

"Yeah yeah, see ya later Mami-san." Kyoko chirped.

"Good night, Sakura-san." Mami replied, before hanging up.

When Kyoko finally hung up the phone, she bit her lip. "Just what exactly are ya up to Mami-san..? Something tells me that yer in it to win it. But what exactly? I'm not so sure yet. You want something out of those two… but I don't know what yet." she pondered.

"Sakura-san, have you eaten yet?"

Kyoko looked to her side to where the voice came from, her thoughts, interrupted. "Ah no, I haven't yet haha." she laughed nervously.

"Well, go sit down at the table, there's some spaghetti and some vegetables. Forgive me if it's a simple meal, I wasn't expecting visitors," Homura spoke.

"Hey hey, food is food. I'll eat anything!" Kyoko sat down and eyed the delicious plate of food and flashed Homura a smile, "Thanks Hom, it looks and smells delicious!"

Before Homura could say anything, Kyoko dug into her food, and savored every last bite.

"You sure look hungry…" Homura softly spoke as she watched her visitor eat her food away. "Do you rarely eat or something?" she asked.

"Hm? Nah, I eat every day, just it's almost always junk food ya see? So homemade stuff like this, it's a rare for me haha."

Homura was about to ask her about her family, but she refrained herself from doing so. "Well then, there's some pillows in that left cabinet and blankets in the right one, help yourself. I need to go to sleep already, I have school tomorrow, so if you excuse me." She rose from her seat and pushed her chair in.

"Sure thing Hom, have a goodnight sleep and thanks for letting me stay here again!" Kyoko grinned, once again.

"Don't mention it," the raven sighed, "And you too, have a goodnight sleep, Sakura-san."

**A/N: i don't, i don't know where this might even go from here rip, but yeah late late update i know...;;**


End file.
